


Crossing the Line

by Pride_and_Predation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_and_Predation/pseuds/Pride_and_Predation
Summary: Vegeta finally admits to a side of himself that he's been hiding from for far too long, much to the delight of a certain Saiyan.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just another tumblr drabble but it kinda sprouted legs and started running and, well, here we are I guess

I sat by a large oak on the edge of the forest, desperately trying to supress the urges I experienced; whilst I knew that ultimately it was a fruitless endeavour, I’d be damned if I didn’t put up a fight.

He had been flaring his ki up and down for almost an hour now, teasing me with the promise of his raw power. He was waiting for me to finally break, to give in, to cast my pride aside, and somehow, we both knew that tonight would be the night. Perhaps it was the faint yet electric crackle in the warm night air, the distant ocean storm ironically mirroring the conflict that raged within me finally surfacing.

The hazy blue sky flashed a brilliant white on the horizon in almost perfect synchronization with a particularly intense surge in Kakarot’s energy, and it was at that point that something inside me, something animalistic, snapped. 

I threw the remains of the leaf I had been absent-mindedly ripping up to the ground, brushed myself off and blasted off towards Kakarot’s ki, which had begun slowly pulsating; he knew I was coming. Fucking tease.

It didn’t take me long to reach his location, and I spotted him easily; he was sprawled out on the soft grass of a wide open plain, hands resting behind his head and legs spread wide. After all this time, he was still trying to entice me. I was mildly surprised that he had had the decency to wear clothes; part of me had expected him to completely forgo the formalities since we both knew what was going to happen tonight, even if I had taken a significantly longer amount of time to admit it. 

He stood and began to stalk towards me as I landed before him, the predatory glint in his eye sending a cold shiver down my spine. Despite the rapidly quickening pace of my heart I stood my ground, resolving myself to the decision I had made the moment I left my forest perch, I wouldn’t hide any longer.

Coming so close that I could feel the heat radiating from him, he took a moment to examine his prize. His burning gaze ran over my entire body, the unavoidable attention making me feel like I was already naked and exposed. I took in a deep breath, focusing hard to ensure that it didn’t shake, and raised my eyes to meet his.

“My Prince, you finally came to me” he purred, a salacious smirk spreading across his face, and it was impossible to tell if he was mocking me or seducing me. I couldn’t help the twinge in my stomach at the sound of my old title falling from such obscenely plump lips, and he took advantage of my flustered state, grabbing the back of my neck with an addictive roughness and pulling my face to his before I had a chance to compose myself.

His lips were like holy fire against mine, scorching away every part of me that wasn’t his and claiming me for himself. The embers that had been glowing inside me for far too long were instantly set ablaze and in that moment, I cursed myself for ever resisting. If this was how Kakarot kissed, I would surely be sent to paradise and back by time the sun rose.

I returned his kiss with burning passion, and when his tongue ran itself along my tingling lips, I opened without hesitation. He forced himself inside me, devouring my mouth for all it was worth whilst his other hand began to trace a faint trail down my back before firmly settling on my ass. I pushed back against his grip, getting more desperate by the second for something, anything more.

Kakarot broke away from my mouth, a low, dark chuckle escaping him as I gasped for air.

“You need it that bad, huh?” he mused, his hot breath brushing against the skin of my neck where he began sucking harsh bruises to the surface.

Totally lost for a response and unable to resist quivering at the scrape of his teeth and the wetness of his tongue right over my jugular, my hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders in an attempt to hold on to some semblance of reality. 

Suddenly, he tore himself from my rapidly purpling skin and grabbed my face with the hand that had previously been massaging my ass.

“You won’t be staying quiet for long” he growled, the gravelly tone of his voice and the power in his fingers sending sparks of heat rushing to my already straining cock. I had to bite down hard on my swollen lip to stop the gasp that threatened to fall out.

He released his hold on me and moved behind my back, leaving me tense in anticipation for what he had in store. I froze when he pressed himself against me; even through our clothes I could feel l the huge girth of his shaft and my mouth watered at the thought of how it would feel pressing into me, so thick and heavy as he fucked me raw. 

His large hands wrapped around my front, heading straight to the hem of my shirt and I raised my arms obediently, letting him pull it off over my head. I don’t know where he tossed it, but I vaguely heard it hit the ground as his hands ran back down my body, pausing to appreciate the grooves of my abs. As he traced tantalizing circles around my hips I started grinding backwards into his crotch to get any form of friction against the giant cock that lay teasingly against my ass, hot and pulsing.

Before I was able to gain any momentum in my hips, he let go of me and roughly shoved me forward without warning and, with no time to resist, I fell onto my hands and knees in front of him with an undignified yelp. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” he snarled, and I couldn’t help but be shocked at how different he sounded; it was almost unrecognisable from the sweet disposition he usually wore, and it only turned me on more to know that he was using his true power to fully dominate me. 

A loud crack rang out into the night sky as he brought a harsh hand down on my presented ass with unforgiving force and I nearly bit straight through my lip trying to supress the whine in my throat. 

“Answer me, slut.”

“N-no” I answered shakily, mentally cursing myself for not being able to keep my voice even. 

“You’d do well to remember your place, Prince,” he leered, “if you want to be able to walk tomorrow morning anyway.”

I nodded silently, certain that if I spoke anything that came out would be lust-drunk garbage at this point. My body was practically shaking with need and I had no coherent thoughts other than the insatiable desire to be utterly owned by this man.

Kakarot dropped to his knees behind me with a thud and the steadily cooling air soothed the burning handprint he’d placed on my rear as he slid my spandex leggings down my thighs, taking a moment to appreciate the mark he’d left before divulging me of clothing completely. 

I heard him sigh as he removed his own shirt, and I had to resist the urge to turn around and appreciate his magnificent body, the dull throb on my cheek reminding me of the consequences of disobeying him.

“Look at you, all laid out for me” he said, leaning over me to purr in my ear, “how long have you denied yourself this? How many nights have you fallen asleep thinking of me?”

“Too long, Kakarot, far too long” I whispered, not trusting my voice to hold if I spoke any louder.

He hummed in agreement, sliding back down my body and leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses in his wake. His tongue continued on its path down my spine, causing my breath to hitch in my throat when it slid down between my cheeks and danced around my entrance, flicking languidly across the sensitive skin there.

“F-fuck…” I groaned as I buried my head in my arms; they were becoming too shaky to hold my weight any longer. 

Clearly unsatisfied with my reactions so far, he harshly thrust his tongue past the tight ring as deep as he could go, earning himself a high-pitched cry that fell from my lips too fast for me to muffle. 

Without giving me any time to adjust to his swirling tongue, he pressed two fingers as deep into me as he could and began pumping them in and out in time with his mouth’s ministrations.

“FUCK!” I shouted out, much louder than last time. The exquisite way his tongue and fingers were working me open pushed me closer and closer to ecstasy, my achingly hard and neglected cock dripping pre onto the grass beneath me.

He continued stretching me for a while, teasingly avoiding my prostate at all costs whilst digging the nails of his free hand into my left asscheek in warning when I started pressing back against him. He added a third finger at some point, though I wasn’t sure when; time was quickly blurring in my mind along with everything else that wasn’t Kakarot.

After what felt like an eternity of torturous bliss he withdrew himself from me, causing me to mewl weakly at the loss of contact.

“Such a good little slut, so open and ready for me” he admired, shedding the last pieces of his clothing before kneeling behind me again. “On your back Vegeta, I want to see your face when fall apart for me.”

I rolled over obediently, so drowned in desire at this point that resistance for the sake of my pride wasn’t even a thought in my mind. Finally catching sight of Kakarot’s cock, standing proudly between muscular thighs, knocked the breath out of me. Through all the nights spent imagining this moment, I never dreamed that he would be quite this perfect; not a single flaw marred his porcelain skin and the moonlight bounced off him in a way that almost convinced me in my lust-filled haze that I lay before a celestial being.

A low, rumbling chuckle fell from Kakarot’s mouth when he saw my jaw drop open just looking at him. “Like what you see, my prince?”

“Kami… yes Kakarot” I groaned in response, letting my head fall back against the soft grass underneath me as I tried desperately to maintain some composure in front of him in spite of the rapidly pooling heat in my groin.

Calloused hands stroked along the inside of my thigh before lifting it up over his shoulder, completely exposing me to him as he quickly slicked himself up and pressed his tip against my spread entrance.  
My eyes rolled back into my skull as I felt him inch his way in, his head alone was stretching me further than his tongue and fingers had managed, and the delicious burn made my aching cock twitch against my stomach. I quickly realised however that instead of fully sheathing himself, he was starting to rock the first two inches in and out slowly, going no deeper on each rock and driving me absolutely wild in the process.

“Kakaroooot” I moaned, hoping he would take the hint and fuck me properly.

“Beg for it Vegeta,” he said, his deep, husky voice not helping my building desperation in the slightest. “Let the whole world know whose slut you are.”

Convinced that I would fall into delirium if his balls weren’t flush with my ass within the next ten seconds, I threw aside the last bit of dignity I had, crying out for him like a cheap whore.

“Fuck Kakarot please! Take me! Own me! I’m yours!” 

“Good boy” he murmured before forcing his entire length into me in one smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt in my tight heat.

“GOD YES” I screamed out, the pain of his girth and the sheer pleasure that came with it nearly pushing me over the edge of sanity.

He began pounding into me at a ruthless speed, not faltering as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with bruising strength. I let out a loud moan, being utterly powerless beneath this magnificent man as he had his way with me way by far the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

I felt reality slipping further and further away with each thrust, and once he found my prostate, confirmed by the increased pitch of the screams now freely falling from my mouth, he began assaulting it without mercy, grunting with the exertion of maintaining his brutal pace.

Without missing a beat, the air around us began sparking, and I cried out his name as he ascended and in doing so expanded inside me, stretching me even further than I ever thought possible. His hair flashed blond and his entire body began radiating an intense electric heat, setting my nerves ablaze with the pure power he expelled.

“That’s it my prince… it’s okay to scream”

The tightly wound coil in my stomach finally snapped and I screamed louder than ever before, tears welling in my eyes and my arms writhing under Kakarot’s iron grip as I came undone beneath him. Hot seed coated our stomachs and my vision began to blur. I was only vaguely aware that I was still screaming, and the last thing I felt was Kakarot’s motions still and a searing heat exploded low in my body before everything went black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I came to again, the sun was just beginning it’s climb into the sky, and it took me several moments before I noticed that there was a solid warmth beneath me rather than cold dewy grass. Taking a deep breath, my nose was immediately assaulted with the unmistakable scent of sex, sweat, and Kakarot’s earthy musk. 

“Mornin’ ‘Geta” came the groggy voice underneath me, making his chest where my head was rested rumble in a strangely soothing way.

I couldn’t hold back a snort. Even after that mind-blowing display of savage, animalistic power last night, he had again reverted to his innocent, bubbly persona. The contrast was funny if not slightly jarring.

“Good night’s sleep?” He asked, shifting me into his lap as he sat himself up, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

Normally I would have resented the manhandling, but I wasn’t positive that I had sufficient function in my legs to put up much of a fight.

“Perfect Kakarot, just perfect.” I sighed, wincing slightly at the shooting pain in my rear as my body shifted. 

“Great! You wanna spar today or something’?”

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. “You really are quite something Kakarot, you know that?”


End file.
